lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SammyClassicSonic.exeFan
Note: I just want to say that I didn't create this story nor do I take credit for it. I'm trying to repost stories that were unfortunately taken down with the trollpasta wiki. I would give the link of where I found this but I can't find it anymore. But thanks to the person who wrote the story. Enjoy. In a world where everything was shit, and there existed the internet which was also shit, there was a gay little motherfucker named Sammy. He lived with his parents who he screamed at to give him Sonic pancakes and chili dogs. He was a Sonic fan at heart. He once ruled Mobius, but his senpai Chris Chan kicked him out in a Sonimon battle. Of course, Chris Chan won with Sonichu. Chris and Sammy hate eachother sooo much, but they love eachother in secret. But, Sammy had a horrible secret. He worked with the cult of X! One day, he played Sonic.exe and he swore his soul to X, who promised to give him power for every time he sent a copy of Sonic.exe out. But, one day, Sammy became power hungry, and went to face X himself. "OKAY! THAT IS IT! THIS IS THE FINAL... STRAW!!" Sammy exclaimed at X. "Oh hey bro I got a hundred more copies of Sonic.exe for you to hand-" Sammy cut X off. "WHY SONIC WHY SONIC WHY SONIC WHY SONIC WHYYY SOOONIIIIC?! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU FRICKING TROLLS, AND YOU FRICKING HATERS, AND YOU FRICKING SONIC FAN FRICKS! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO RUINED SONIC FOR EVERYONE!!" Sonic screamed at X. "Dude I just wanted you to give out copies of my-" Sammy cut X off again. "ALL OF YOU FRICKING FAN FRICKS, AND YOUR FRICKING FANTASIES... I'M TIRED OF ALL OF YOU FRICKS!" Sammy struck X down with his mighty sword of holiness and fuckin' justice. "Sammy, bro, why? You turned against me and the cult..." X coughed twice. X sighed as his last words were spoken. "...bull fricking horse shit..." X faded away in Sammy's arms. "Oh, no... what have I done?! I must bring you back, my lord and savior...!" Sammy ran back to his house and sent fifty copies of Sonic.exe to different people. The messages all shared the same sentence: "GIVE IT A CHAAAANCE!" and the people were soon reported dead after that. "Time to see if he's come back!" Sammy ran back to The Castle of X. X was alive! "My lord, you've returned!" Sammy said in glee towards X. "Fuck you." X stated as he banished Sammy to Sonic.exe Purgatory, and a skeleton popped out to take his place. "SammyTheClassicSonicFan, you are alive again. Send these copies of Sonic.exe to everyone on the world, and you will have flesh and skin over your bones again." X told the corpse of the old Sammy. "Why the frick should I listen to YOU?" And then a flame war happened on the internet. Meanwhile, in Sonic.exe Purgatory... Sammy said to himself as he suffered, "Sammy... when will you learn... when will you learn... that your actions have consequences?" Sammy broke into tears. Category:Vidya games Category:Sonic Category:English Class Failure Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Random Capitalization Category:File Extensions Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki